Rob the Robot (2018 Disney revival)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes from the [[Rob the Robot (2018 Disney revival)|2018 reboot of Rob the Robot]]. Season 1 Fore! (Coming Soon) Ivy Invention (Coming Soon) Milk-Bots (Coming Soon) A Pain In The Glass (Coming Soon) Goo Goo Gaa Gaa * Orbit: '(vacuuming some dust with his hands) There! The floor's all clean! * '''Rob: '(holding a bunch of building blocks) And what is left to clean up this mess are these building blocks! (spots the toy chest) Ooh, the toy chest! (runs to the chest) In the chest you go, building blo- * (Unfortunately, Rob is cut off when he accidentally slips on T-K's wet mop, sending him flying into the air and landing on his back, all while the blocks fly free from his grip. One-by-one, five of the six building blocks fall and hit Rob on the head. He gets up, rubbing his head) * '''Rob: '''Ow... I think I bruised my- * (He is cut off again as the last block lands on his head ''real '''HARD, knocking him unconscious. Ema picks up the blocks and places them in the chest) * '''Ema: '''Rob! Are you okay? * '''T-K: '(wheels over to Rob) Uh oh, he sure doesn't look good! * Orbit: '(grabs Rob) Rob, can you hear me? It's me, Orbit! (shakes Rob) Please speak to me!!! * (Suddenly, Rob wakes up to the sound of an electric burst.... but he's not quite right) * '''Rob: '(looks at Orbit for a few seconds) Ga ga ga goo. (places his hands on Orbit's cheeks) Doo doo. * 'Orbit: '''Huh?! What the...?! (places Rob down) Something's wrong with Rob! * (Rob, in his weird state, crawls over to T-K and feels at her tummy trunk. After getting it open, he pulls out a rattle) * '''T-K: '''You're right, Orbit! Rob's not quite right in the head! * '''Rob: '''Wattle! (shakes the rattle while giggling.... then whacks T-K in the face with it, making planets circle her head) * '''Ema: '(watches Rob crawl away) Oh no, Rob has been switched to.... (gasp) baby mode! * 'T-K: '''Baby mode? What's that all about. * '''Ema: '''As you can see, A baby mode is switching all robots, Which causes to be like babies. * '''Orbit: '''Well i got a pacifier, Just in case he's crying, But doe's he need to wear these? * '''T-K: '''No, Because us robots don't wear any clothes. * '''Orbit: '''Sorry, (Giggles) I got a little carried away. * '''T-K: '''Now, Let's think of some lullabies to help him go to sleep, And then back to normal, Any good ones? * '''Ema: '''Already have one. * '''T-K: '''Huh? * '''Ema: '(singing) The sun's no more, time for a... * '''Orbit: '''Hold it Ema, * '''Ema: What? * 'Orbit: '''Not an ideal lullaby, Ema,. I got this. Bad Luck Bot * '''Orbit: '(yawn) Good morning, everybody! A good 24 hours of sleep, and ready to start the day! * 'Rob: '(chuckles) Speaking of day, why not go check the calendar. It could be Thursday or Friday. Oh wait, yesterday was Thursday. * 'Orbit: '''Quite a hunch. Okay then... * (Orbit walks over to the calendar, which has the Thursday page, written as "Thursday 12". Orbit tears off the page to reveal the "Friday 13" page.) * '''Orbit: '''Well, it's Friday the 13th. (faces Rob) Now let's say we- (he realizes something, judging by his sudden shocked face) W-w-w-wait a minute?!?!? It's Friday the 13th?!?!? AAAAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!!! (he jumps into the air, with his thread feet running, and leaps onto Rob's head, shivering with fear) * '''Rob: '''Orbit, what's going on? Is there something wrong? * '''Orbit: '(shuddering) Yes! It's F-f-f-Friday the 13th! And on Friday the 13th, t-t-t-that's where you receive a lot of b-b-b-b-bad things happening to you! Cracks in the ground, salt, walking under ladders, breaking mirrors, a black kitty cat walking on your path, oh this is the part where I'm the most unlucky! (screams with terror and worry) The Bot in the Cloth *'Ema: '''Oh bother, it's raining outside, don't you see? * '''T-K: '''I agree with you, sister, a killjoy it would be. * '''Ema: '''Our daddy went off to a rocket convention. * '''T-K: '''And we don't have a mommy, boy, we need some attention! * '''Ema: '''What more can we do than just watch the rain? * '''T-K: '''Well greasy gears, it's a boring pain! *(A crash is heard outside the house, making the camera shake violently, and knocking the two off their chairs.) * '''Ema: '''Then out of the blue, a crash was there. * '''T-K: '''A crash so LOUD it knocked us off our chairs! *(Someone opens the house's front door.) * '''Ema: '''Then a stranger appeared. * '''T-K: '''What more have we got? *(Rob, as the Bot in the Cloth, walks in) * '''Ema: '''But it's more than a stranger... * '''Ema and T-K: '(in unison) It's the Bot in the Cloth! * 'Rob: '''Why wait for the rain to go away, when you can go out there and play in the rain! * '''Ema: '''Well, that's a good idea, if you please. * '''T-K: '''But we'll catch a cold and sneeze! Cheers to Mickey Mouse! * '''Mickey: '''Oh boy! (chuckles) New visitors! I must have tracked my voice message to outer space by mistake. Who are you? * '''Rob: '''I'm Rob, and these are my friends, (points to Ema...) Ema, (...to T-K...) T-K, (...and to Orbit) and Orbit! We come from outer space, but don't worry, we are very friendly robots! * '''Ema: '''And an alien! * '''Rob: '''And we come in peace. We know and recognize you. * '''Mickey: '''Of course you do. I'm Mickey Mouse! Gettin' Eggy with It * '''Orbit: '''Huh? What's that? (he walks over to the bush and picks up the object, which turns out to be an egg; he gasps) Oh my gosh... guys!!! Look what I found! * '''Rob: ' (runs to Orbit with Ema and T-K) What, Orbit? What is it? * 'Orbit: '''You guys will not believe what I found! (holds out the egg) An egg! * '''Ema: '''Wow, you found that? * '''Orbit: '''Yep. * '''Ema: '''Well, if it belongs to someone in the desert, they will not be happy if you make it into breakfast or lunch. * '''T-K: '''Hold on, Orbit. That is a vulture egg. It must have fell from the tree way up there. (she and the others look up at the cliff, which has a tree on it near the edge) * '''Orbit: '(gasps) You mean... this egg belongs to a mommy vulture? * 'T-K: '''And if there's someone that can return it, it would have to be... * '''Orbit: '''Me! I found the egg first, so I get to be the one who returns it! * '''T-K: '''You sure, Orbit? That cliff looks pretty high, almost like a skyscraper. * '''Orbit: '''Don't be silly, T-K! I'm sure I can do it all by myself! (walks over to the cliff and begins scaling it, still holding the egg in his hand) * '''T-K: '''Do you need a little help? * '''Orbit: '(climbing) No! * 'Ema: '''Not even a little bit of help? * '''Orbit: '(still climbing) No! * 'Rob: '''How about a teeny little bit of help? * '''Orbit: '(still climbing) No is no! I can handle it all by myself, thank you very much! *(The scene crossfades to Orbit, so close to reaching the tree on the cliff's top) * 'Orbit: '(panting; still climbing): Almost... there... you'll be home soon.... little egg... *(Unfortunately, Orbit accidentally puts his hand, the one that's not holding the egg, on a beehive hung by a branch. The disturbed swarm of bees then fly out of the hive and fly into Orbit, pushing him off from the cliff as they fly off.) *(Orbit is left hanging in midair off from the cliff, still holding the vulture egg. At first frightened by the bees earlier, he looks down where he is about to fall) * 'Orbit: '''Aw nuts and bolts... *(Gravity then takes Orbit as he, with the egg in his hand, falls back to the ground, screaming. A Wile E. Coyote-esque aerial shot shows him shrink in distance as he plummets; he hits the ground once he is almost a tiny speck in the distance, his impact making a ring-shaped cloud of smoke. We then see a crater shaped like him.) * '''Orbit: '(dizzily emerges from his hole; the egg he is holding miraculously stays unbroken) OwWwWw... I'll just try again... (faints into his hole) Comedy Crazy * 'Rob: '''Oh boy, we are gonna have a great time being Mr. Bolt himself! After all, he's the greatest comedian in the Robot Galaxy! * '''Orbit: '(concerned) Um, I don't know about this. Since Mr. Bolt has silly things happen to him, there are great possibilities that we can be hit by... *(A pie flies out from nowhere and splats Orbit in the face, where it later slides off to leave him with it's contents in his face.) * 'Orbit: '...pies. (tastes a bit of the pie's filling covering his face) Hey, raspberry! Beatboxing Day (Coming Soon) Happy Clone Day! * 'Orbit: '''Tibro! * '''Tibro: '''It's you! It's really you! Orbit! * (Orbit and Tibro run to and hug each other) * '''Orbit: '''It's very nice to meet you again! Let's do our secret handshake! * (Orbit and Tibro then begin performing their "secret handshake"; actually the mimic gag from the original episode ''"Copy Cat", complete with similar sounding music. First, the two shake their hands in the air, rotate their hips, roll their hands back and forth, reach to the sky and finish with a jump. Second, they do a robot dance that later trails off into a walking dance, and finally, they twirl around like a ballerina. They stop, chuckling) * 'Orbit: '(chuckles) Just like good old times. And by the way, we are just stopping by to throw you the greatest Clone Party ever! * 'Tibro: '''Of course! That's the type of stuff I'd be expecting! Cancelled Crow * '''Rob: '(concerned) So, Crazy Crow, what's the matter? How did your show get cancelled? * 'Crazy Crow: '''Oh, it's simple! I've lost my laugh! * '''Orbit: '''What?!? You lost your laugh?!?!? * '''Crazy Crow: '''Yes, I've lost my laugh. I use it to express my joy and signal the end of an episode. I will let you know what it sounds like. *(Pulling out a sound recorder from his back, Crazy Crow presses the play button on the recorder, which plays his signature laugh. It sounds like an annoying combination between Woody Woodpecker's laugh, SpongeBob's laugh, and Tigger's laugh. He tosses the recorder away.) * '''T-K: '''But... how DID you lose your laugh? * '''Crazy Crow: '(sigh) I've been overpracticing my laugh. Just too much "Hee hee hee" and "Ha ha ha", and now it's gone! I can't even try to do it! *(Crazy Crow attempts to do his laugh, but all he gets coming out from his beak are weak wheezing.) * 'Crazy Crow: '''The little guys watching my show LOVE my laugh, and without my laugh, my show is cancelled AND ruined! (cries) * '''T-K: '''Passing meteors, that's terrible! Voice Actor Planet * '''Rob: '(confused) Golly, who in the Robot Galaxy are you? * 'Stacey DePass: ' We're your voice actors, duh! I'm Stacey DePass, (points to Camden Angelis...) and this is Camden Angelis, (...then to Jordi Mand...), Jordi Mand, (...and then to Jake Beale) and Jake Beale! * 'Orbit: '''Oh man, I do not like the sound of that... * '''Rob: '''Do you all voice us since 2010? Season 2 Ema The Rapper (Coming Soon) Rika Comes to Visit * '''Rob: '(chuckles) Looks like we have a new message from someone! * 'Rob Jr.: '''Who could it be, dad? * '''Rob: '''Well, let's see for ourselves, Junior! (presses a button on the computer which plays the voice email) * (The message plays Rika saying "Hello" before trailing off into Robozanian) * '''T-K: '''Leaping comets! It's my cousin Rika! * '''Rob Jr.: '''Wait... you have a cousin? * '''T-K: '''Of course! She speaks Robozanian. * '''Rob Jr.: '''Robozanian? I don't even know what that means! * '''T-K: '''It's a language that's spoken by most of my kind, including Rika. Calamity in the Himalayan Planet * '''Ema: '(exhaling some cold air) T-K... I would not want to imagine what would happen to Mea and Rika. * 'T-K: '''Me too. Let's just keep going. * (As the two, along with Rob, Orbit and Rob Jr., continue their journey up the mountain, faint noises start appearing in their minds. The noises get louder until they turn out to be Mea and Rika's pleas for help. Suddenly, Ema and T-K have an imagination spot with Mea and Rika exploring around the cave.) * '''Mea: '(calling out) Ema! Where are you? * 'Rika: '(speaking in Robozanian) T-K! Can you find us? Hello! * 'Mea: '''Ems? * '''Rika: '(speaking in Robozanian) T-K? * (After some more walking, Mea and Rika finally give up and sit down, looking rather dejected) * 'Mea: '(sad) It's no use. We can't find our way out. We'll be stuck in here...... forever. (begins crying softly) * (Fade back to the present; Ema and T-K, still walking, now have a look of angst on their faces) * 'Ema: '''Oh no...! (pulls out a picture of Mea from her back as a teardrop falls from her eye and onto it) Mea, please don't lose me! (starts crying as she sits down with arms around her face) * (T-K gets a picture of Rika from her tummy trunk; a teardrop falls from her eye and onto it too. She begins crying as well and sits down, still holding the picture in her hands) * (Rob, Rob Jr. and Orbit are still walking, but Orbit stops to overhear Ema and T-K's weeping. With a visible look of concern on his face, it soon turns to sympathy as he thinks about what they are imagining. He doesn't hesitate and walks over to his two crying friends as Rob and Rob Jr. stop to watch him) * '''Orbit: '''Ema! T-K! What's going on? * '''Ema: '(sniff) Oh, we're having a very terrible daydream. Our cousins cannot find their way out, and we would lose them forever! (sniff) You know how much we love our cousins! * 'T-K: '''And what's the worst part? We might never be able to see them again! (she and Ema continue crying; she gets a small napkin which she uses to wipe her tears) * '''Orbit: '(feeling very sorry for them; he pats T-K and Ema on the head) It's okay. It might seem that your cousins might be lost forever, but it's just your imagination. If we can just keep going, we can find and rescue them in no time! * 'Ema: '(her crying starts to disappear) You sure about that, Orbit? * 'Orbit: '''Yes. Now come here so I can hug you. * (Following Orbit, Ema and T-K stand up and walk to Orbit as he gives them a big hug. It makes them feel better) * '''Ema: '''Thank you, Orbit. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Ema: '(encountering a snow leopard) Oh no. A snow leopard! I do not like that look on it's face! * (The snow leopard approaches Ema with a rather famished look on it's face as it slurps it's tongue. Ema looks on with the true assumption that it's about to eat her) * 'Ema: '(unnerved) Nice snow leopard, nice snow leopard.... (gets more scared as it gets closer to her; finally she loses it) Rob, help me!!!!!!!!!! * (Rob, journeying up the mountain with Rob Jr., T-K and Orbit, stops to overhear Ema's scream for help) * 'Rob: '''Uh oh! It's Ema, and she's in trouble! Be back in a moment, guys! (flies away with his rocket boots) * (By the moment Rob appears for Ema's aid, he gasps and sees a rather unsettling sight: the snow leopard approaches Ema after she (presumably) trips over a rock and is ready to devour her!) * '''Ema: '(struggling to get free) Must get out, but snow, TOO COLD! (she sees the hungry snow leopard looming over her; she covers her eyes to prepare for would-be fate) Oh no!!! * (Just as Ema is about to be made into leopard food, Rob jumps into the scene) * 'Rob: '''Hey you! (the leopard stops to look at him) Get away from my friend! * (The rather harsh tone of Rob's protests is enough to intimidate the snow leopard, who runs away) * '''Rob: '''That's right, scram! And don't come back! (runs to Ema and helps her up) Ema, are you okay? * '''Ema: '''Yes, I'm okay! I thought I'd be made into leopard food! Thank you! * '''Rob: '''Oh shucks! That's what friends are for! Season 3 Funny for Honey * '''Rob: '(peeks into a bush) The honey's not in here. * 'Rob Jr.: '(peeks into the hole of a thick log) It's not in here either, dad. * 'T-K: '(looks into a small pit) Or in here. * 'Ema: '(looks into another bush) Or here. * 'Orbit: '(puts his head into a nearby pond; his dialogue bubbles) Not in here either. * (A fish swims near Orbit, gets startled by him and swims away. Orbit puts his head out of the water as he walks away.) * 'Orbit: '''Okay, if I were a pot of honey thrown off the rocket, where would I be? (while walking, he hits something with his thread foot, and he looks down to see the spilt pot of honey) Yay! The honey! I found it... (picks it up) but it's all spilt! * (Rob, Rob Jr., Ema and T-K walk to Orbit) * '''Rob: '(sighs) Well, that's so much for our honey jelly donuts. * 'Rob Jr.: '''And now it's ruined! Boy, I'm starving even more, dad! * '''Rob: '''It's okay, son. I'm sure we can find another way to get honey. * '''Orbit: '''But we're in this forest. Where can we get honey in a forest? * (Suddenly, a familiar growling sound is heard, catching the gang's attention.) * '''Rob: '(concerned) Orbit, what was that? * 'Orbit: '''I don't know, but it's certainly not the sound of my tummy grumbling over not getting those honey jelly donuts. * (The growl is heard again.) * '''Orbit: '(worried) O-o-o-okay, what's making that noise? Is it a bear? Is it a lion? I-i-i-is it a tiger? (loses his cool and freaks out) Oh, I can't be sure!!! * (The growl is heard a third time. Suddenly, out of the blue, Tigger leaps out and tackles Orbit, rolling for a bit as they go, until they stop with the orange bouncy tiger sitting on Orbit.) * 'Tigger: '''Hello, I'm Tigger! T-i-double-guh-er! That spells Tigger! Well, I don't think I have ever seen you before... who are you, weird robot thingy? * '''Orbit: '''I'm Orbit. * '''Tigger: '''Yeah sure. (chuckles, then gets confused) Uh, what's an Orbit? *'Orbit: 'You're sitting on one. *'Tigger: 'I am? Oh, (gets off of Orbit) sorry if I bounced ya. * '''Orbit: '(gets up) That's okay, (dusts himself off, then puts his hands on his hips) even though you nearly scared my threads off. * 'Rob: '(runs to Tigger with Ema, Rob Jr. and T-K) Nice to meet you too, Tigger! I'm Rob, and (points to Ema and to T-K) these are my other friends Ema and T-K, (pats Rob Jr. on the head) and this is my son Rob Jr.! * 'Rob Jr.: '(waves) Hello! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * (Rabbit is doing some gardening in his garden. Suddenly, he hears some nearby bouncing) * 'Rabbit: '''Uh oh....! Those bouncing noises! It's... (Tigger bounces him) Tigger. * '''Tigger: '''Hoo hoo hoo! Nice day, isn't it, Old Long Ears? * '''Rabbit: '''Tigger, you nearly destroyed my precious garden! How many times do I have to tell you, stay out of my- * '''Orbit: '(offscreen) Hello! * 'Rabbit: '''Wha... who said that? * '''Tigger: '''Some robot thingies, and one alien thingy, that I'd like you to meet! * '''Rabbit: '(notices Rob, Rob Jr., Ema, T-K and Orbit) GAAH! Robots! And an alien! Robots and aliens are taking over the Hundred-Acre Wood! (screams, then runs back and ducks) Please don't hurt me! PLEASE!!! * (Despite Rabbit's pleas for them not to "hurt" him, Rob walks over to the frightened bunny and reaches out his arm... to give a handshake) * 'Rabbit: '''Huh? That's weird. You're a robot, then why are you so... friendly? * '''Rob: '''It's okay, me and my friends come in peace. My name is Rob, (points to Rob Jr. and his friends) and these are Rob Jr., Orbit, Ema, and T-K! * '''Rabbit: '''Oh, uh, thank you. I'm Rabbit. * '''Orbit: '''Hey Rabbit, have you by any chance got any honey? * '''Rabbit: '''Honey? Uh, no! I don't have any honey! I've got lots of work on my garden to do! Lots of them! * '''T-K: '''We can help! _______________________________________________________________________________________ * (After helping Rabbit finish his garden work, Tigger continues to lead the gang through the Hundred-Acre Wood, bouncing on all fours) * '''Tigger: '''That stuff with fluff must be out there somewhere out in the Hundred-Acre Wood! Keep following me, robot thingies! * '''Ema: '(following Tigger with her friends) Don't forget an alien! * 'Orbit: '(hears his stomach grumbling) Okay, that was my tummy grumbling this time. (giggles) * 'T-K: '''Oh no, Tigger's bouncing farther! We're almost losing our track! * (Exactly what T-K said, Tigger bounces farther; and over a tailless Eeyore walking along) * '''Tigger: '''Hello, Donkey Boy! * '''Eeyore: '(notices Tigger; in his usual gloomy tone) Hello, Tigger. * 'Rob: '(calling out) Tigger, come back! (notices Eeyore in the way) Uh oh, everybody stop! * (Rob attempts to halt, but he cannot stop screeching and crashes into Eeyore, followed one-by-one by Rob Jr., Ema, T-K and Orbit. After falling over, stars fly around their heads. Eeyore, surprisingly, is unaffected by their impact and sees them) * 'Eeyore: '''Thanks for noticing me... * '''Orbit: '(gets up) Yeah, you should be, because we went crash right into you! Now kindly walk along, Mr. Donkey, because we're trying to follow Tigger! Category:Disney Junior Category:Rob the Robot Category:Quotes Category:Aldrine25's Ideas